


Appreciation

by MotleyMoose



Series: The Ranch Imagines [7]
Category: The Ranch (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Non Gender Specific Reader, Other, Rooster is sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alluding to sexual behaviours, contact your dentist, fluffy fluff, rooster fluff, short fluff, shorty short, the ranch fluff, this is too sweet to be natural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: A slice of life with Rooster Bennett
Relationships: Jameson "Rooster" Bennett/Reader, Rooster Bennett/Gender Neutral Reader
Series: The Ranch Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/697902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, but here's a short fic with Rooster. I have yet to finish my rewatch of the Ranch, and I am a little rusty on writing in character. Letterkenny is DEFINITELY shining through on this one, and for that I apologize (unless you like it, then NEVER MIND, APOLOGY RESCINDED).
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments! I'll try to get back with you as quickly as I can.
> 
> And if you have anything you'd like me to write, please feel free to send me a message!

The waning sunlight streamed through the open window, casting a golden halo around Rooster standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. The radio was set on the local country station, and he enthusiastically wiggled his hips and bobbed his head to the honky-tonk beat.

I paused in the doorway, watching him. We were going on seven years together, and he was still the best thing that had ever happened to me. Smiling to myself, I padded silently across the laminate floor until I was standing right behind him. I wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling myself in close, and kissed his bare shoulder blade.

“Hey, you,” he chuckled, flicking dishwater from his hands before turning around and embracing me. After a lingering kiss, he pulled back, letting go of me. His eyes sparkled mischievously while his hands rested innocently on the counter behind him.

“What?” I gave him my best impression of doe eyes. “What’s goin’ on in that curly-topped head a’ yours?”

His smile broadened into a wolfish grin. “I was just thinkin’… If my dick died, could I bury it in you?”

I laughed in surprise. “That is honestly _the worst_ pickup line I reckon I’ve ever heard!” Sidling in closer, I hooked my thumbs into his belt and tugged until our hips met.

“But did it work?” Rooster asked, breathing softly on my neck. He gently kissed the soft spot beneath my earlobe.

A warm, tingling sensation began to build in my lower belly. Pushing away, I scowled playfully at him. “You know, I probably should have been worried all those years ago that you didn’t have money, power _or_ good looks, but I guess I just can’t resist what’s in that noggin of yours.”

It was Rooster’s turn to laugh. He reached out, fingers hooking the waistband of my jean shorts. As he pulled me close, hands reaching around to rest in my back pockets, he sighed and rested his forehead against mine. “You are too good for me, babe.”

“Ditto, darlin’,” I replied. Pulling away once more, I took his hand and tugged him towards the bedroom. “But how’s about you quit your yappin’ and _show_ me just how much you appreciate me?”

Grinning, he scooped me up into his arms and started for the bed. “I’ll always show you _exactly_ how much I appreciate you,” he replied, and closed the door to the bedroom behind us.


End file.
